Corazones Extraños
by SoomiPinks
Summary: Serie de One-Shots o Drabbles sin nada que ver entre sí, excepto por una cosa... Darle gloria a la pareja de Tom Marvolo Riddle y Hermione Granger.
1. I

_Personajes de HP, son de J.K._

 _La trama es mía._

.

.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas Higuren estaban a todo su potencial intelectual, los Shiroze no tenían más alternativa que rendirse ante la amenaza que separaba sus países para una dominación más, delicada por parte del ejercito Higuren.

La potencia Shiroze sabía que había cometido un gran error hace exactamente un año. Atacar primero, eso habían hecho. Ahora solo les quedaba una alternativa, o dos.

* * *

El Señor de la fuerza Higuren no era una persona muy sociable. No trataba con nadie, incluyendo a los pocos que trataban de ser sus iguales, sin embargo, sus ideas se trasportaban por aire, tierra y mar; cambiando el pensamiento de cada comunidad a la que viajaban sus ideales.

A pesar de ser una persona poderosa y muy ágil, sentía que algo le faltaba por dominar, un hueco que pensaba que tal vez nunca llenaría. Pero pronto eso iba a cambiar.

* * *

-Se-Señor Riddle. –un joven estaba tras la puerta del Señor del imperio Higuren, no podía ver su rostro de su general, pero sus compañeras decían que era muy apuesto.

-Si…

-El Magistrado de los Shiroze, está aquí.

-Eso, es extraño. No. Interesante…

-Trae algo con él…

-¿Hmmm? Hazlo pasar.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor.

-Eres lo único que nos queda para tratar de detener a Riddle.

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir eso? He escuchado esa frase desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hemos intentado ser lo más discretos posibles en este plan, trata de ser consciente. –le dijo tratando de sonar los más tranquilizador posible.

-Lo sé. Harry atacará por fuera…

 _-¿Y tú?_

* * *

-General Riddle, imagino que no esperaba mi visita.

-Al contrario, Señor Dumbledore. Sé que hoy es el día en que se rendirán, será, menos doloroso para ustedes por supuesto.

Albus tenía el semblante inexpresivo, debía hacerlo.

Un sacrificio, por el bien mayor.

-Vengo a entregarle, una oferta de paz.

Tom Riddle se sintió levemente extrañado, sin embargo, mantuvo silencio esperando la razón de la posible rendición de los Shiroze, con calma, siempre con calma.

* * *

-He perdido a mis padres, debo derrocarlo.

-Todos hemos perdido algo, Harry. Pero esa no debe ser la única razón por la que ataques a Voldemort.

-Dime tus razones para derrotarlo entonces.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Había hecho una enorme lista con todas las razones para odiar a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sin embargo…

-Vamos, dímelo…

-Cosas demasiado dolorosas Harry.

-Confío en ti…

 _"Pero yo no…"_

* * *

-Es una mente revolucionaria que podría hacer cambiar sus objetivos para con nuestra nación.

-¿Es una persona?

-Su nombre es Hermione Granger, nacida de Shiroze hace dieciocho años. Si haces los cálculos te has de dar cuenta que es, un poco joven.

-…

-Estoy seguro que te será útil para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Entonces de la sombra de Dumbledore salió una chica con ropas que a la vista no eran muy caras. Pero su rostro…

Su rostro era lo más brillante que había visto en sus veintinueve años de existencia.

Cabello salvaje, mirada parda y una profunda tranquilidad en su talante. Extraña, pero de incuestionable belleza. Sin pensarlo mucho sus ojos se afilaron y corrió a Dumbledore con rapidez y cortesía. El general de Shiroze se despidió de la castaña con una misteriosa mirada.

-Es un gusto conocerle, señor Riddle.

-Por favor, llámame Tom.

Pronto el hueco sería llenado, luego de tantos años en busca de saber que dominar…

Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort sabía que someter para sentirse al fin completo…

El corazón de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Al ver los ojos negros sin fondo del General Higuren sus nervios se tensaron, sus piernas temblaron e hizo que deseara llorar hasta los gritos, más se mantuvo como una efigie ante él.

El deseo de saltar a sus brazos, a sus oscuras garras de demonio hicieron que su lucidez se fuera de viaje para no volver.

Poco a poco sintió como sus mejillas de estar pálidas por el miedo pasaran a rojizas de vergüenza, inclinaciones sucias adornaban cada pulgada de los pensamientos de Hermione Granger con respecto al que técnicamente sería su… ¿jefe?

Por un segundo pensó en esa gran lista de razones por las cuales debía ser la espía perfecta y derrocar a Tom Marvolo Riddle desde dentro, pero esta poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, quedando nada más que vacío. Ella entendía muy bien porqué.

Nació en Shiroze, pero no tenía mucho cariño a la nación.

Sus padres cambiaron su ideología por la de Voldemort, no era precisamente malo para ella.

Tenía un cariño enorme por Harry Potter y sus aliados, conjuntamente que respetaba a Dumbledore; pero nada más que pequeñas oraciones cubrían esos nombres en su tan acaudala mente.

-¿Hermione?

Pronto fue sacada de sus propios pensamientos por Tom, trató de ser los más inexpresiva posible.

-¿Eres una espía, verdad? –dando justo en la diana, un halo de inseguridad se tendió sobre la castaña, sabía que alguien como Voldemort sabría el porqué de Dumbledore, pero no lo imaginaba tan… calmo con ello.

Tarde o temprano se sabría, pero ella no iba a ocultar nada, no a él.

-Si. –listo. Lo había hecho, esperaba que el castigo no fuera tan doloroso o que, si la mataba, al menos le diera una última mirada para llevarlo en sus pensamientos hasta la tumba.

-No voy a matarte, Hermione. Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso.

-Que-

-Voy a hacerte mía a punta de voluntad.

Allí, en ese mismísimo instante; Hermione Granger se declaró inútil para luchar contra Lord Voldemort. E inexplicablemente, no se sentía culpable por ello.

 _ **Harry, Dumbledore y la nación Shiroze podían irse bien al infierno.**_

* * *

 **BONUS**

-Señora Riddle, por favor.

-Cálmate, Romeldo, sólo fue un pequeño desmayo.

-Nada es pequeño cuando se trata de mi esposa. –Tom, con una barba candado de dos días encontró a Hermione en el suelo, aun un poco adormilada del desvanecimiento producido hace poco.

-Tom, debes estar ocupado ahora, déjame y ve a tratar lo que debes hacer., Antigua Shiroze no se va a gobernar sola –dijo con un sonrisa dulce, enamorando más y más a su esposo.

Shiroze había marcado su descenso a la derrota con el intento de asesinato propinado por Harry Potter, que aparte de no llegar a ningún lado, selló también el destino que tendría el de ojos verdes. Ahora mismo debe estar en prisión, pudriéndose en cadena perpetua.

-Ya te has desvanecido dos veces, Hermione, ¿me preocupo por ti sabes?

-Te lo diré entonces, pero era una sorpresa.

-Que-

-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a tener un –fue acallada por los labios de su esposo, dominándola con fervor y poder.

Un heredero o heredera había llegado, y con ello la paz completa de dos corazones extraños.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Notes:_

 _Cuando me enfermo me dan ganas de escribir._

 _Soy muy rara._

 _Bai._


	2. II

**Este capitulo no es continuación del primero, el único constante es la pareja de Ton Riddle y Hermione Granger, y que los personajes son de Rowling. Trama completamente mía.**

 **.Capítulo Único.**

 _ **By:** Valtmiz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione Riddle antes Granger estaba intentando seguir el paso de su esposo. Los pasos de su esposo eran rápidos, y mas tomando en cuenta lo furioso que se encontraba.

Hermione estaba segura de que estaba enojado por un razón completamente estúpida.

Tom, dueño de la compañía petrolera Riddle, estaba muy enojado con su hija.

-¡Delphini! -gritó el demonio de las adquisiciones millonarias. No recibió respuesta.

Gritó una vez más, con mayor furia. Tampoco fue escuchado por au adolescente hija mayor. Hermione logró alcanzarlo por fin, y susurrando casi sin voz por el cansancio abrazó a su esposo por detrás.

Voldemort, como le decían sus competidores paró su andar y su furia disminuyó un poco, sólo un poco.

-Tom, estoy segura de que es sólo un amorío adolescente, no grites más que asustaran a Rosen- dijo ya un poco recuperada al final mientras respiraba por la boca.

Riddle Jr. volteó hacia su mujer y bajó la mirada hacia el abultado vientre, con las manos un poco temblorosas dio suaves masajes en la barriga de siete meses de su esposa.

Caray, no podía entender como una criatura no nacida le propinara tanta calma. Por obvias razones ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Al tener tres hijos debería ya estar capacitado para lo que fuese, pero el controlar un imperio de que todos sus contrincantes morirían por quitarle, un hijo superdotado en pre-escolar, una hija rebelde y una esposa embarazada al parecer no era nada fácil de controlar.

Hermione, un poco feliz de haber calmado a su esposo lo llevó lentamente a la cocina, para hablar con más comodidad.

Maldición, no recordaba que los pies se le hincharan tanto con Zephellius.

El pelinegro le siguió con desgano, ya con la cabeza un poco mas fría por su mujer y su bebé no nacido.

Hermione recibió de golpe un fuerte deseo de un emparedado de queso y jamón, por lo cual abrió la nevera y dispuso a prepararse el alimento, uno para ella, y otro para Tom.

-Es una etapa cariño, recuerda que nosotros pasamos por lo mismo. -dijo con tranquilidad, a expensas de que la bomba de tiempo se su marido no se activara de nuevo.

Este, sentado en el desayunador suspiró con cansancio. -Todo era mas fácil antes, Hermione. No sé como Delphi llegó a esa fase de locura hormonal.

La castaña llevó a su esposo con los dos emparedados fuera de la cocina hacia la sala, para sentarse en su mueble favorito. Tom se sentó primero e hizo sentar a la castaña sobre sus piernas.

-Es algo normal, una Delphi de 5 años no anda clamando novios, gritaba porque no jugabas a las escondidas con ella. ¿Recuerdas que una vez gritó que cuando creciera te ibas a casar con ella frente al jardín de niños?

A Tom se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente, una de esas que sólo Hermione logra ver. -Pero tu no eras tan rebelde cuando te conocí Hermione.

Ella ensombrecio un poco el semblante y susurró con tristeza:

-Porque no soy su verdadera madre, Tom. Bellatrix lo es.

Riddle Jr. no pudo pasar por alto el sentimiento de pena hacia la situación, no era su madre biológica.

Tom Riddle en sus años de universidad siempre había sido muy recatado en su vida privada, pero eso no significaba que fuera un santo.

Fue algo muy simple, tuvo sexo con su amiga Bellatrix Black sin protección, tiempo después supo de las consecuencias de tales actos, Bellatrix había hablado con él para avisarle que iba a abortar porque estaba enamorada de Rodolphus Lestrange, y él no podía saber que estaba embarazada,Tom se negó rotundamente y le hizo firmar un documento que le cedía la total custodia del bebé después del nacimiento. Todo esto pocas semanas antes de conocer a Hermione en ese tiempo Granger.

Fue un golpe duro para la castaña saber que el amor de su vida tenia una hija con otra mujer. Pero lo tomó sin rencores y dispuso a ser su madre. Con el pasar de los años Bellatrix fue olvidada y recordaría por siempre el día en que Delphi Roseline le dijo "mamá".

-Sabes que tu eres su madre, Hermione. Eso es lo único que importa.-dijo Tom con determinación antes de sobar una vez más el vientre de sus esposa, sintiendo una ligera patada.

-Bien, espero que te hayas calmado un poco con el enamoramiento de Delphi, sabes que eso pasará con los días.

Tom Riddle Jr. frunció un poco el ceño pero Hermione sabía que no iba a a castigarla.

Por lo menos no de por vida.

 **.**

 **.CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

 **.**

Delphi Riddle Granger estaba asustada a más no poder, lo que iba a hacer no tenía precedentes y por ende no sabía como iban a reaccionar sus padres.

Pero era una recién graduada de la universidad y había cumplido con cada una de las expectativas de su padre y su madre.

Pero aun seguía con la duda de si iba a salir con vida o no.

Él tomó la mano de Delphi con suavidad. Eso hizo que la chica respirara con calma y abriera la puerta con fuerza y poder, justo como su padre.

Hermione y Tom estaban en una enorme mesa con un mapa discutiendo lo que parecia ser una posible nueva reserva de petróleo que podrían adquirir en Egipto.

-¿Delphi? y...

Pronto la fuerza se le habia escapado como agua entre sus dedos. Su madre estaba alegre y feliz, pero su padre...

-Señor y Señora Riddle, yo James Sirius Potter... vengo a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio...

En ese instante todo estalló...

Por un momento Hermione deseaba darle la noticia, pero dos noticias así podrían hacer que su estrés aumentara.

Daba igual, ya pronto le diría que estaba embarazada, de nuevo.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siento que me salió demasiado OOC, pero me siento satisfecha de haberlo escrito de un tirón.

Ya saben, si les gusta, haganmelo saber.

Si no haganmelo saber tambien, todas la criticas son buenas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Los quiero, adorables lectores y lectoras.

 _ **Bai.**_

PD:Sé que esperaban a Albus como pretendiente de Delphi, pero ya le han dado popularidad en muchos fanfics de por aquí, así que prefiero a James... ¿III? :D


End file.
